HOUSE OF CARD MEANIE VER
by thekimve
Summary: Kau bisa saja memasuki rumah kartu namun untuk keluar? Apa kau melihat pintu keluar? Itu tandanya kau sudah terjebak dirumah kartu. KIM MINGYU, JEON WONWOO, MEANIE COUPLE. SEVENTEEN. RnR Joseyoo


HOUSE OF CARD (Meanie Ver)

.

.

.

Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Wen Junhui

Other cash : Yoon Jeonghan

Rate : T-M

Author : Kim Ve

.

.

.

"Kau bisa saja memasuki rumah kartu namun untuk keluar? Apa kau melihat pintu keluar? Itu tandanya kau sudah terjebak dirumah kartu"

.

.

.

Gedung itu berlantai 20, setiap lantainya memiliki kegunaan tersendiri.

Jika kita mengamatinya dari kejauhan maka akan terlihat papan nama disetiap lantainya.

Namun ada satu papan nama yang sepertinya berbeda dengan kebanyakan papan yang tertempel disana.

House Of Card Ent.

Terlihat seperti rumah agency artis yang sederhana dan bahkan terkesan seperti rumah produksi yang kekurangan dana. Tak ada poster artis yang menonjol disana. Semua wajah yang tertempel hanyalah tampang asing yang bahkan pemiliknya sendiri jarang bertemu dengan artisnya.

Kim Mingyu, pria yang saat ini tengah menaikkan kaki dimeja kerjanya adalah pemilik dari agency ini. Kebanyakan orang akan memandangnya sebagai agency tak cukup modal yang bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang ingin mempertaruhkan kariernya disana.

Mingyu sengaja membiarkan hal itu.

Baginya ini akan sangat menguntungkan bagi sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan disana.

Agar perusahaannya tak dianggap perusahaan ilegal maka Mingyu memutar otak agar agencynya terlihat seperti agency model untuk pemotretan, minimal pemotretan untuk kalender tahunan dari sebuah vendor.

Mingyu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Bahkan setiap hari merupakan hari tersibuknya. Jika ia tak sibuk maka 10 "peliharaannya" akan makan apa?

Mingyu tak akan sampai hati membuat "pohon uangnya" kelaparan tanpa gaji.

"Saya sudah katakan Tuan Lee, Jeon Wonwoo belum bisa disewa, dia masih dalam proses perbaikan". Mingyu segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan kesal.

Sehari ini sudah 5 kliennya meminta untuk dilayani oleh Wonwoo.

Seperti yang sudah Mingyu bilang, Wonwoo masih dalam proses 'perbaikan' yang berarti Wonwoo masih dalam tahap pemulihan.

Jadi ini adalah tempat prostitusi?

Haha... apa kesimpulan kalian?

Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai House Of Card.

Rumah kartu.

Wonwoo masih terbaring lemah diranjangnya pasca kejadian semalam.

Dokter muda bernama Yoon Jeonghan itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya seusai memeriksa Wonwoo.

"Seharusnya kau menyeleksi dahulu siapa klien yang akan memakai jasa bonekamu". Jeonghan melepas sarung tangannya.

Mingyu masih berada diatas "singgasananya" dengan aura kemarahan yang terlihat jelas.

"Sialan tua bangka itu. Ia menipuku. Tak tahunya ia sadis juga". Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya.

Kejadian semalam benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Wonwoo disewa oleh seorang klien. Pria tua yang bergaya konglomerat. Didalam sistem kerja Mingyu tak ada yang namanya kekerasan.

Terutama untuk Wonwoo.

Bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo sangat berarti baginya.

Mingyu hampir saja membunuh pria hidung belang itu jika saja Wonwoo tak berteriak kesakitan diatas ranjangnya.

Mingyu tentu saja lebih memilih melarikan Wonwoo dari tempat itu daripada membiarkan dirinya memukuli pria yang sudah membuat Wonwoo terlihat seperti korban kekerasan.

"Organ intimnya sobek hingga 5cm. Aku sudah menjahitnya. Paling tidak ia baru bisa "bekerja" kembali 3 bulan mendatang. Obatnya sudah ku letakkan dinakas dan jangan memanggilku lagi selama seminggu. Aku sedang berkencan dengan Seungcheol". Jeonghan merapikan alat kedokterannya.

"Ish! Kau ini dokter apa pekerja seks? Seungcheol bukankah sudah beristri?". Mingyu mencibir ke arah Jeonghan.

"Hey hey kau sangat ingin tahu sekali urusan pribadi dokter. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Hubungi asistenku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Wonwoo. Kartu namanya ada di laci. Sampai jumpa Master Kim". Jeonghan melenggang pergi dengan bahagia.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Semalaman ia merawat Wonwoo. Terlebih lagi Wonwoo mendadak demam. Mungkin ia tak kuat dengan sakit yang menderanya.

Ruangan itu sunyi.

Hanya ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo di ranjangnya. Ruang kerja yang ia sulap menjadi ruang pribadinya dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Wonwoo lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Wonwoo yang masih tertidur akibat pengaruh obat bius. Wajah itu terlihat damai dalam tidurnya, tak seperti semalam. Bahkan Mingyu sangat tak tega mendapati tidur tak nyamannya Wonwoo. Mungkin Wonwoo sangat kesakitan dengan lukanya. Jemari panjang Mingyu menyibak poni hitam Wonwoo. Wajah manis dan datar Wonwoo tercetak jelas disana. Mata sipit itu, hidung tajam dan bibir merahnya membuat Mingyu tak ingin melihatnya meredup dan rusak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjagamu. Ku harap paman dan bibi Jeon tak mengusirku dari surga". Mingyu merasa bersalah.

Hutang budi yang ingin ia balas malah berujung membahayakan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sudah Mingyu anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Perbedaan usia hanya setahun membuat mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain. Namun kesalahan terletak kepada Mingyu. Ia dengan cerobohnya menyewakan Wonwoo kepada Pria tua yang ternyata lebih menikmati menyiksa Wonwoo untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat malam itu. Ia berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati bahkan ia mulai berfikir untuk memberhentikan Wonwoo sebagai "bonekanya".

.

.

.

(3 bulan kemudian)

Namja berambut coklat terang itu menyeruput kopinya dengan santai.

Matanya memandang tumpukan berkas di meja kerjanya.

Ia sangat lelah menjalani hari-hari sibuknya dengan tumpukan dokumen di mejanya.

Wen Junhui, itulah nama yang terpampang di plakat mejanya. Menjadi direktur bukanlah cita-citanya. Terlebih jika perusahaan keluarganya melenceng jauh dari negara kelahirannya, China. Namun sebagai pewaris perusahaan Wen Corp yang berpusat di Seoul, Sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya untuk meneruskan usaha keluarganya.

Matanya masih menatap jendela diruangan itu. menatap pemandangan malam dari lantai 10 gedung kantornya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada masa dimana ia pernah menghabiskan hidupnya selama hampir 5 tahun di LA. Menjadi lulusan jurusan Bisnis di universitas ternama di LA sudah menjadi cita-citanya. Namun ia tak pernah lupa bagaimana kehidupan bebas yang selalu menjadi daya tarik di negeri itu.

Free itu mencakup berbagai hal. Free life or free sex?

Dan Jun lebih tertarik pada Free Sex.

Namun disini Jun tidak melakukan sex terhadap sembarang perempuan namun orientasi seksualnya lebih kepada lelaki.

Ya Jun adalah Gay. Dan ia menikmatinya.

Jun menyeruput kembali kopinya lantas timbullah ide dibenaknya.

Ia menghubungi salah satu teman lamanya.

Ia sangat mengenal baik teman lamanya ini dan ia pasti akan menemukan "channel" yang bisa ia gunakan malam ini.

Mata Jun terfokus pada layar laptop didepannya.

Seseorang diseberang sana membalas chattingnya dengan sedikit mengamuk.

"Hey Cina berhidung besar, berhenti memanggilku dokter gadungan. Dan kau berani berapa menyuruhku mencarikan "gisaeng" malam ini".

Itulah tulisan yang tertulis dilayar chattingnya. Jun terbahak saat membaca tulisan dari teman yang biasa ia panggil Cheonsa Yoon. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yoon Jeonghan. Salah seorang teman yang ia kenal saat di LA dahulu. Hanya saja Jeonghan berada di jurusan kedokteran. Jeonghan sang namja dengan aura kecantikan yang tak akan bisa membuat siapapun tak menyukainya, termasuk Jun. Walau sempat menyukainya namun Jun tahu jika ia dan Jeonghan hanyalah akan berakhir sebagai teman. Karena Jeonghan menyukai kebebasan. Bukan ikatan. Bukankah cheonsa seperti itu? Bebas kemana saja ia menjalankan tugas Dewa.

Ya, dokter satu itu memang lebih terlihat bagaikan malaikat dari pada seorang dokter. Tapi jangan salah, kau harus melihat seseorang dari sisi terdalamnya bukan dari sisi covernya. Karena sungguh, Cheonsa hanya sampul saja. Kau akan tahu seperti apa cheonsa satu ini. Maka tak heran jika Jun sering memanggilnya Dokter Gadungan

"Aku tau kau memiliki banyak kenalan bukan? Ayolah carikan satu dan sebagai imbalannya kau bebas belanja memakai kartu kreditku selama 3 hari".

Jun membalas chatting Jeonghan dengan penawaran yang sudah pasti akan membuat Jeonghan ternganga.

Hey jangan lupa jika Jun ini pria kaya pewaris perusahaan Di bidang elektronik dan tekstil.

Jeonghan bukan pria munafik yang tak butuh uang dikota besar seperti Seoul. Penampilan dan gengsi menjadi nomer satu.

Jun paling tahu apa yang menjadi keinginan Jeonghan dan seperti saat ini, nomer telepon masternya sudah ia dapatkan.

Jun menekan tombol deal diponselnya dan segera menghubungi Master Kim. Begitulah yang Jeonghan tuliskan.

Cukup lama hingga suara berat menyambutnya.

"House Of Card Ent. Ada yang bisa dibantu?". Sapaan ramah ala custumer servise didengar Jun.

Buru-buru Jun mematikan Ponselnya.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan ini"? Jun mengomel lantaran sapaan tadi membuatnya merasa telah salah nomer.

House of Card Ent? Jun mulai berfikir jika ia akan dijadikan bintang porno atau apapun itu yang berbau seks oleh Jeonghan.

Segera ia menelepon Jeonghan sebagai objek bersalahnya.

"Yeoboseyo. Hyung nomer siapa yang kau berikan padaku? Kau kira aku akan melakukan audisi artis?". Tanpa basa-basi Jun langsung memarahi Jeonghan.

Korbannya justru tertawa keras diseberang sana. Menertawakan kekonyolan yang terjadi

"Pabboya. Itu hanya kedok. Coba kau cari yang namanya Master Kim pasti dia sudah paham. Kau ini mengangguku saja. Sampai jumpa". Jeonghan mematikan sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Dan Jun berdecak kesal. Sulit sekali untuk mencari "pria cantik" untuk menemaninya.

Jun mencoba kembali menelepon nomer yang diberikan Jeonghan dan ia memberanikan diri menyebut nama "Master Kim".

"Semua slave sudah disewa. Hanya ada satu namun tak bisa melayani anda Tuan. Tapi jika untuk menemani minum kurasa Slave saya bernama Wonwoo akan dengan senang hati melayani anda. Namun untuk harganya cukup mahal mengingat ia primadona disini". Mingyu melakukan negosiasi dengan Jun.

Manusia akan berani melakukan apapun jika sudah membutuhkannya bukan?. Itu bagian yang Mingyu serang.

"Baiklah berapapun kau minta akan ku transfer malam ini. Suruh datang langsung ke apartemen XXX nomer 52". Setelah mematikan ponselnya Jun lantas membereskan mejanya dan pergi meninggalkan kantor yang membuatnya penat.

Setidaknya dia akan bersenang-senang sejenak dengan pria bernama Wonwoo itu.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berdiri terpaku. Pendengarannya mau tak kau harus dimasuki oleh suara-suara rintihan yang menyayat hati.

Matanya terpejam merasakan betapa sakitnya seseorang di ruangan itu.

Ruang bertag name "Ruang Hukuman" itu adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang paling dihindari oleh semua "boneka" di House Of Card.

Mingyu menetapkan peraturan bahwa "tak ada cinta" selama mereka terikat oleh tempat ini.

Ingin pergi? Bisa saja namun hanya nama saja yang akan keluar dari tempat ini.

Ada rasa iba merayap di hati Wonwoo. Sebagai primadona spesial ia terkadang merasa hal ini tidak adil untuk yang lain.

Mingyu memang tidak berkata langsung, namun Wonwoo tahu dirinya menempati tempat spesial disana.

Wonwoo sudah akan melangkah pergi saat pintu itu terbuka.

Mingyu keluar dengan membawa cambuk yang sepertinya sehabis ia gunakan untuk menghukum "peliharaannya".

Dapat bisa Wonwoo lihat 2 orang bodyguard Mingyu menyeret seseorang yang tubuhnya penuh luka.

"Itu akibat bersikap tak profesional. Kau kira tempat ini sebagi tempat pengemis cinta. Bawa ia ke ruang isolasi dan panggilkan Jeonghan Hyung untuk mengobati lukanya. Pastikan minggu depan dia sudah bisa disewa". Mingyu berteriak pada kedua pesuruhnya. Bukan hal asing jika kau menempati tempat ini selama bertahun-tahun. Kegiatan barusan hanyalah kegiatan bulanan yang biasa Mingyu lakukan. Mingyu tak segan untuk melenyapkan apapun yang merusak bisnisnya. Cinta itu hanya akan menghambat pekerjaan para "peliharaan" Mingyu. "Peliharaan" Mingyu dibayar untuk memuskan nafsu, bukan untuk mengemis cinta yang akan menghambat pemasukannya.

Wonwoo menunduk. Baginya ini mengerikan.

Kejadian 3 bulan lalu masihlah terngiang di otaknya. Betapa penyiksaan sangatlah sakit.

Wonwoo hanya merasakan sentuhan lembut di kulitnya. Bukan siksaan yang ia terima 3 bulan lalu.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis saat dilihatnya Wonwoo berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Jangan takut". Mingyu berjalan dekat ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Tubuhnya secara otomatis memeluk Mingyu untuk mencari kekuatan disana.

Wonwoo menyukai tubuh hangat Mingyu. Tubuh Mingyu yang menjulang tinggi seakan menjadi tempat bersandar yang nyaman untuk Wonwoo.

Jika sudah begini Mingyu tak akan segan untuk memberikan belaian lembut bagi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Ada rasa lain yang muncul dihatinya saat sentuhan itu bergerak lembut di punggungnya. Merangkak dari atas kebawah dengan perlahan dan menggoda. Jemari lentik Wonwoo mengusap lembut punggung lebar Mingyu. Sangat pelan dan penuh hasrat.

Mingyu bukanlah orang munafik yang tak akan berhasrat jika dihadapkan oleh sentuhan lembut dari Wonwoo.

Sesuatu yang panas dan menyenangkan itu muncul diseluruh badan mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang tegang dan menggelitik melingkupi bagian bawah mereka.

Dan Mingyu maupun Wonwoo tahu apa yang mereka inginkan.

Wonwoo hampir terpekik saat tubuhnya sudah berpindah di gendongan Mingyu.

Tubuhnya melayang dan meringkuk di dalam dekapan Mingyu. Tubuh kurus Wonwoo serasa pas di gendongan Mingyu.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat Wonwoo hilang kesadarannya. Hanya kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Euforia itu menyenangkan saat tubuh mereka sudah saling menindih diatas ranjang king size milik Mingyu. Tubuh tanpa busana itu saling menghimpit dan mencari kehangatan. Tubuh polos itu menyatu dengan sangat menyenangkan dibagian bawahnya.

Wonwoo berteriak senang saat benda tumpul itu terus menumbuk sesuatu yang membuatnya bergelinjang hebat.

"Sshh Mingyuhh.. again again". Suara merdu disertai rengekan itu membangkitkan hasrat Mingyu 2 kali lipat.

Mingyu sengaja mengeluarkan kejantananya dan meninggalkan kepala kejantanannya saja di dalam hole sempit milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sudah akan berteriak protes saat hentakan kejantanan Mingyu tepat mengenai Sweetspot Wonwoo untuk kesekian kalinya. Mingyu melakukannya berkali-kali dan semakin cepat seiring teriakan nikmat Wonwoo.

Mingyu merendahkan tubuhnya, bibir basah Wonwoo mengundang nafsunya semakin dan semakin. Sosok tubuh dibawah Mingyu seakan semakin ingin ia makan dan ia lahap sampai kenyang.

Lidahnya secara perlahan menjilat keringat yang menetes didahi Wonwoo, pipi hingga dagu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melirik diantara kenikmatannya ke arah Mingyu. Dikalungkannya tangan itu dileher Mingyu. Menuntut sebuah ciuman dan lumatan dari bibir Mingyu.

Kejantanan Mingyu semakin tegang dan tegang saat hole itu membuatnya gila.

Mingyu tak pernah mengerti mengapa hole itu selalu sempit.

Bukan sekali ini hole pink Wonwoo dimasuki oleh kejantanan. Namun sudah berkali-kali dan hebatnya justru hole itu tak longgar sama sekali dan semakin ketat. Ini membuat Mingyu gila.

"Shit! Very tight! Mmhhhh!". Mingyu mengumpat disela ciumannya.

Tangan Mingyu tak tinggal diam. Dia terus mengocok kejantanan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi ia tutup ujungnya. Mingyu sengaja menghambat jalan keluar spermanya. Hal itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Mingyu namun tidak bagi Wonwoo dan Mingyu sangat menyukai rengekan Wonwoo yang memohon untuk melepaskannya.

Wonwoo menyerangai disela ciumannya. Dia merasa bangga.

Bangga jika namja diatasnya frustasi oleh kenikmatan tubuhnya.

"Nghh...". Lenguhan itu lepas dari bibir keduanya. Kenikmatan ini tak ingin mereka hentikan.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu tak akan berhenti untuk saling mengadu kekuatan dan ketahanan mereka dalam permainan seks.

Itulah mengapa Wonwoo disebut sebagai primadona House of Card. Kenikmatan dan daya tariknya diatas ranjang menjadikan ia selalu menghasilkan banyak pemasukan bagi House Of Card.

Sedangkan Mingyu? Tentu saja ia adalah pemilik. Bukankah semua "penghibur" adalah miliknya? Jadi ia bebas memakai siapapun untuk menuntaskan hasrat manusiawinya.

Kegiatan itu berhenti saat keduanya saling mengeluarkan sperma masing-masing.

Sperma Wonwoo meleleh membasahi tubuh keduanya. Sedangkan sperma Mingyu jauh tertanam di hole Wonwoo.

Selebihnya menetes keluar dipaha dan sprei.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersenyum puas.

Hasrat yang mereka pendam akhirnya dapat terlampiaskan.

Mingyu mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang penuh cairan sperma dari dalam hole Wonwoo.

"Sshh...". Wonwoo melenguh saat kejantanan itu keluar. Dan menyisakan kehampaan.

Wowoo meraba holenya dan mengambil sisa sperma diholenya lantas dijilatinya.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Stop Wonu Hyung, kau ingin ku serang lagi?". Ucap Mingyu penuh penekanan dibagian akhir

Wonwoo terkekeh. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lelah?". Tanya Mingyu. Tangannya meraih ponsel dan ia membuka note schedule.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Klien? Jam berapa?". Wonwoo duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tangannya membelai kejantannya yang masih basah oleh spermanya. Mengusap pelan ujungnya untuk membuang sisa spermanya. Dan tentu saja tak benar-benar dibuang melainkan ia jilat sendiri sisa spermanya.

Mingyu mengangguk. Dan menarik pelan tangan Wonwoo. Ia juga ingin mencicipi sisa sperma di tangan Wonwoo. Terlihat seperti dua orang yang berebut ice cream.

"Jam 10 nanti ada klien. Hanya menemani makan dan minum saja. Di Apartemen XXX. Yeah kurasa dia orang kaya yang bingung untuk membuang uangnya". Mingyu kembali terfokus pada ponselnya.

"Hey spermamu semakin manis". Celetuk Mingyu disela konsentrasinya pada layar ponselnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan turun dari ranjang itu untuk menuju ke kamar mandi pribadi Mingyu.

Mingyu tertawa lebar saat ia mengecek saldo direkeningnya yang bertambah 5 kali lipat.

"Sudah ku duga ia sangat kaya. Membayar sekian banyak hanya untuk menemaninya. Menarik juga". Mingyu lantas meletakkan ponselnya.

Tawanya masih terkembang dan ia segera membereskan kekacauan di kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sampai nanti". Kecupan Mingyu di bibir Wonwoo mengiringi kepergiannya.

Mingyu tak akan membiarkan Wonwoo seorang diri mendatangi kliennya. Maka Mingyu lah yang setia mengantarnya.

"Jangan matikan ponselmu". Teriak Mingyu sebelum Wonwoo menghilang didalam gedung.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kearah Mingyu

.

.

.

.

Langkah kecilnya mencari kamar bernomor 52. Tepat setelah dirinya menemukannya, Wonwoo lekas menekan bel dikamar itu.

Selama ini Wonwoo selalu melayani klien yang usianya bisa dikatakan usia matang atau lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Yang berumur tahu mana yang mengairahkan dan mana yang abal-abal bukan?.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Wonwoo merasa namja yang membuka pintu itu hampir seusia dengan Mingyu atau bahkan seusia dirinya mungkin.

"Masuklah". Ucap namja itu.

Matanya tak berhenti memandangi Wonwoo saat mereka sudah berada didalam apartemen.

"Wen Junhui". Jun mengulurkan tangannya.

Wonwoo merasa ini sangat tak biasa. Namanya pun terdengar bukan nama korea pada umumnya.

Terkadang diawal perkenalan, kliennya tak akan segan langsung menyerangnya meski diperjanjian tak ada kegiatan seks. Tapi sekarang, bahkan sang klien pun dengan sopan memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku pengusaha asal China, sebut saja begitu". Jun seakan tahu apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan tentangnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Jun.

"Jeon Wonwoo". Wonwoo tersenyum ramah kepada Jun. Jun tak membirkan matanya berpaling sedetik pun untuk menikmati tubuh dan wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang cantik, Wonwoo yang menggoda dan Wonwoo yang hot. Semua itu langsung terpaku di kepala Jun.

"Kita santai saja. Aku hanya ingin ditemani minum. Duduklah". Jun mempersilahkan Wonwoo untuk duduk.

Jun yang saat itu hanyak mengenakan bathrobe saja, terlihat ia selesai mandi, tapi itu justru membuat jiwa nakal Wonwoo tumbuh. Memang sudah pekerjaannya untuk membuat kliennya tergoda dan membuatnya menyewanya kembali.

Jun duduk disofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya layaknya raja yang memiliki banyak selir. Wonwoo mengeluarkan smirk menggodanya seperti biasa.

"Mau ku bantu menuangkan winenya Tuan Wen?". Tawar Wonwoo seraya ia berlutut didepan meja rendah dan siap menuang wine untuk "sang raja".

"Jun saja. Tuan Wen terlalu tua untukku Wonwoonie". Nada menggoda jelas terlontar dari bibir Jun. Wonwoo tersenyum tersipu menandakan jika ia sedang sedikit malu yang justru membuat Jun semakin terpikat.

Wonwoo menuangkan wine pada gelas sloki yang tersedia di meja dan duduk disamping Jun untuk memberikan gelasnya.

Jun dengan senang hati menerimanya dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

Namun mata Jun tak lepas dari leher Wonwoo yang terekspos jelas lantaran kerah bajunya yang rendah.

Jun berfikir, apa menyentuhnya merupakan servise yang harusnya ia terima? mengingat Jun sudah membayar mahal untuk menyewa Wonwoo.

Jangan sebut Wonwoo Primadona jika ia tak bisa menggoyahkan hasrat nafsu klien. Dan saat itu juga tangan Jun sudah menelusup masuk didalam kaos tipis Wonwoo.

Jun mengelus apapun yang jemarinya sentuh. Nipple Wonwoo hingga tulang selangka Wonwoo tak luput dari sentuhan tangannya.

"Junnie.. Boleh ku panggil demikian?". Ucap Wonwoo pelan dan jangan lupakan tangannya sudah bergerak nakal di paha dalam bagian atas Jun..

Wonwoo tersenyum ramah layaknya seorang penggoda yang akan memangsa targetnya.

"Terdengar manis jika kau yang mengucapkan Wonnie". Ucap Jun. Terdengar Cheese namun tak membuat Wonwoo terpengaruh.

"Ingin meminum wine dengan cara yang berbeda Junnie-ya?" Wonwoo mengeluarkan aura seksinya saat mengambil botol wine keluaran tahun 1996 itu. Wonwoo tahu saat melihat tahun wine itu maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa itu wine mahal. Dan Wonwoo tahu jika harganya malam ini lebih mahal dari pada wine yang saat itu ia tuang ke tubuhnya.

Warna merah anggur wine itu membasahi tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut kaos putih tipis dan celana jeans biru. Jun hampir terlonjak dari posisinya, saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Kulit putih nan mulus Wonwoo terlihat kontras dengan aliran wine dari leher hingga perutnya.

Jun mendekat layaknya singa kelaparan.

"Menikmati wine dengan cara ini sepertinya lebih menggairahkan dan nikmat." Bisik Jun di telinga Wonwoo.

Jun menarik Wonwoo ke pangkuannya dan menjilati tetesan wine di tubuh menggoda Wonwoo.

Saat ini yang berbahaya justru Jun. Jun mulai tersihir dengan pesona Wonwoo. Dari sentuhannya, Senyumnya, mata nafsunya, Semuanya membuat Jun kalah. Jun seakan bertekuk lutut pada kenikmatan yang Wonwoo tawarkan. Oke apa yang akan Jun lakukan?

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuan itu tak sekalipun Jun melewatkan malamnya tanpa ditemani Wonwoo. Hanya ditemani saja bukan untuk free sex or making sex.

Tentu saja Jun membayar mahal pada Mingyu lantaran sudah seminggu ini semua kliennya mundur total karena jadwal Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan Jun.

Tak ada yang berubah hanya saling menikmati malam dengan sentuhan ringan dan bertukar cerita.

Wonwoo masih teguh pada profesionalismenya. Tak membuka kartu apapun kepada Jun.

"Wen Corp. Tak pernah sesukses ini selama 3 generasi sebelum ku pegang kendali. Padahal bukan dinegaraku sendiri.". Bangga Jun. Wonwoo sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengar kliennya membanggakan hartanya.

"Kau harus segera mencari kekasih Junnie. Kurasa kekasihmu sangat senang memilikimu. Kau tampan dan kaya". Ucap Wonwoo dipangkuan Jun. Jemari lentik Wonwoo memainkan kancing kemeja Jun.

Jun memiliki hobi baru memangku Wonwoo dan membelai seluruh tubuh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sebetulnya tahu, jauh dibawah sana kejantanan Jun sudah menegang. Namun sesuai perjanjian pada Master Kim, Wonwoo hanya menemani. Tak ada acara having sex.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan berbeda pada Mingyu, saat Wonwoo pergi bersama Jun. Ada rasa tak suka merayapi hatinya.

Mingyu masih fun-fun saja saat ini mengingat Jun merupakan gudang uang yang besar. Namun ia tak bisa memungkiri waktunya bersama Wonwoo semakin berkurang.

"Kurasa kau perlu libur hyung, Jun terlalu sering menyewamu". Protes Mingyu di suatu siang. Wonwoo tersenyum lantas mengecup sekilas bibir Mingyu.

"Apa kau sedang cemburu Master?". Tanya Wonwoo dengan cekikikan manisnya.

Wonwoo mendekati kursi yang di duduki Mingyu dan perlahan membuka resleting celana Mingyu. Wonwoo pun berlutut tepat didepan kejantanan Mingyu yang masih lemas dan mulai mengocoknya pelan.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu-ah, Aku hanya menerina perintahmu saja". Ucap Wonwoo masih dengan kegiatan mengocok kejantanan Mingyu dan menatap melas ke arah Mingyu.

Mingyu tak pernah bisa marah kepada Wonwoo. Hatinya teduh kembali melihat Wonwoonya yang sebetulnya ia cintai.

Mingyu mengelus pelan kepala Wonwoo yang saat ini menunduk tengah mengulum kejantanan Mingyu.

Itulah cara Wonwoo untuk membuat Mingyu tak marah padanya. Wonwoo tahu bahwa Migyu kesal karena Wonwoo terlalu sibuk dengan kliennya. Namun sekali lagi Wonwoo hanya menurut pada Mingyu. Mingyu sang Master.

"Nghh.. Hyungh". Desahan itu keluar disela gigi Mingyu. Mulut hangat Wonwoo menyelimuti kejantanannya dengan sempurna. Hisapan demi hisapan sukses membuat hasratnya semakin dan semakin membakarnya.

Tangan Mingyu reflek menekan kepala Wonwoo supaya Wonwoo menghisap semakin kuat Kejantanannya.

Mingyu ingat suatu ketika Wonwoo pernah berkata "Mingyu-ya kejantananmu adalah yang paling ku sukai".

Dan inilah buktinya. Wonwoo tak akan melewatkan untuk mengulum "Lolipop" Mingyu. Bahkan pernah saat mereka di ruang ganti pemandian air panas Wonwoo masih sempat diam-diam mengulum "lolipop".

"Akh! Wonu Hyunghh!". Teriakan nikmat keluar saat spermanya yang deras keluar dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati meminumnya. "Rasanya manis". Begitulah kata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengusap bibirnya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu lantas menarik tubuh Wonwoo dan memangkunya. Memeluknya erat seakan takut jika namja manis yang ada dipangkuannya akan pergi menghilang. Takdir mempertemukan mereka, Wonwoo dan Mingyu menikmati takdir ini tanpa bisa mereka lepas.

Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo dan Wonwoo tak bisa hidup tanpa Mingyu. Lengkap sudah.

Namun kedamaian terkadang harus terusik oleh badai. Kartu terbuat dari kertas dan kertas akan tertiup jika anginnya kencang.

Siapa sangka Jika House of Card akan ditutup secara paksa hari itu.

Jun seseorang itu. Junlah yang menutup paksa House of Card.

Mingyu sengaja membuat Jun tak bisa menyewa Wonwoo lagi. Hampir sebulan Junn tak bisa menemui Wonwoo dan Mingyu tak bodoh. Orang kaya seperti Jun tak akan membiarkan Mingyu menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo.

"Keluar kau Kim! Keluar! Berikan Wonwoo padaku!". Teriak Jun didalam kantor Mingyu. Jun menggeledah kantor Mingyu layaknya polisi yang akan mencari tersangka. Jun bahkan memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mengambil alih House of Card. Tidak lupa ia memanfaatkan kekayaannya untuk mencari Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sudah lebih dulu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Cari kemanapun mereka berada! Jangan berhenti sampai kalian menemukannya!". Teriak Jun pada suruhannya.

"ARKKKKG!". Jun berteriak Frustasi. Jun tak bisa lepas dan Jun sudah kecanduan oleh pesona Wonwoo.

Jun menyapu apapun yang ada di mejanya. Dirinya benar-benar dibakar amarah.

"Sialan kau Kim!". Geram Jun. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi jauh agar tak bisa ditemukan Jun.

Mingyu tahu jika cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini akan terjadi dan ia tak mau tertinggal selangkah dari Jun.

House of Card telah roboh layaknya rumah kartu yang tertiup angin. Segala yang Mingyu miliki dia tinggal disana.

Bagi Mingyu, Wonwoolah hartanya.

.

.

.

.

( 3 tahun kemudian )

Gubuk tua itu terlihat hampir roboh namun jika kita teliti lebih jauh kontruksi bangunan itu hanya miring mengikuti kontur tanah.

Gubuk kecil itu berdiri di lereng gunung. Tempat yang sangat sunyi dan nyaman.

Sejuk dengan angin pegunungan yang berhembus tenang.

Jika kalian menuruni bukitnya maka akan bertemu dengan danau yang sangat indah.

Airnya yang biru membuat tempat ini layaknya surga. Tenang, damai dan indah.

Wonwoo merentangkan tangannya ditepi danau sembari menikmati hembusan angin yang tertiup pelan dan menikmati aroma pegunungan yang segar.

Senyum terukir dibibir tipisnya. Segalanya terasa ringan. Sangat ringan hingga ia merasa terbang seperti kupu-kupu yang mengelilinginya.

Matanya terpejam menikmati apa yang ia mimpikan selama ini. Inilah House of Card sebetulnya.

Rumah Kartu yang tenang dan tak akan pernah roboh. Damai.

Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo dihadapannya. Pagi ini adalah pagi awal musim dingin. Namun sepertinya Wonwoo melupakan coatnya dan terburu-buru mendatangi danau favoritnya.

"Pakai dulu coatmu baby, Kau bisa kedinginan". Ucap Mingyu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka matanya dan menoleh kepada Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya". Sapa Wonwoo dengan senyum merekahnya. Mingyu lantas memakaikan coat panjang dan hangat itu pada tubuh Wonwoo.

"Hangat". Gumam Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan kebelakang Wonwoo dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Wonwoo menyukainya. Rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih hangat saat ini.

"Kau bahagia disini?". Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan matanya memandang danau nan luas dihadapannya.

"Inilah dunia yang ku inginkan. Tenang dan hanya bersamamu saja". Ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau tak bosan disini? Kita sudah hampir 3 tahun disini. Kurasa orang-orang suruhan Jun sudah tak mencari kita lagi". Ucap Mingyu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Dagunya sengaja ia tumpukan pada pundak Wonwoo.

Diluar dugaan Mingyu, Wonwoo menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Aku suka disini. Meskipun Jun tak mencariku lagi namun aku sangat menyukai tempat ini". Jawab Wonwoo. Senyumnya melebar.

Mingyu tersenyum bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia. Bibir Mingyu perlahan mendekati bibir Wonwoo.

Tak butuh waktu lama saat kedua bibir itu bersatu. saling menyesap dan menukar saliva. Meluapkan apa yang mereka berdua rasakan. Luapan cinta yang tak bosan mereka alirkan secara deras.

.

.

.

"SHIT! Cari sampai dipenjuru dunia manapun! Kalian harus mendapatkan mereka hidup atau mati!". Teriak Jun kepada suruhannya yang ternyata masih belum berhasil menemukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Sialan! Sampai aku matipun kalian tetap akan ku cari!". Ucap Jun, Ucapan itu sarat aka ancaman. Jun tak akan menyerah sampai menemukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Bahkan Jun selama 3 tahun ini tak menemukan tanda apapun. Dan ia tak menyerah mencari.

Jun mulai tak waras memang. Begitu banyak namja yang menginginkannya namun ia masih tak bisa melepas Wonwoo.

Jun telah terjebak di rumah kartu dan tak menemukan jalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

END

** Halo semua,,, akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa membuat sesuatu yang baru, hanya bisa remake FF lama menjadi MEANIE ver, Oh sungguh berdosa saya. Hobiku masih sama yaitu membaca Review kalian. Meskipun aku tak membalas tapi aku sangat menantikan review kalian. Agak narsis sih, namun itu sangat berarti untukku dear. Gamsahamnida^^**


End file.
